dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit healer
A specialization of the mage class, spirit healers have the ability to summon protective and restorative spirits from the Fade and can mend flesh and cure diseases. Spirit Healers in Thedas Not all things to come from the Fade are harmful. While maleficarum summon and control demons from the Fade, some mages within the Circle of Magi seek to summon spirits that do not feed on the darker side of the human psyche. These are benign spirits of fortitude, compassion and hope that rarely seek to cross the Veil into our world and can be persuaded to protect and restore life rather than destroy it. The people of Thedas may think of all spirits as malevolent entities, but as the spirit healers propose, there is much good to be done alongside the Maker’s first children. While healing spells do exist, spirit healers are well-known for taking healing and restoration far beyond a standard mage’s capabilities. In effect, the spirit healer summons a benevolent spirit through the veil and that spirit uses its abilities on the mage’s behalf. Thus, spirit healers are highly desired in the ranks of the Circle. Becoming a spirit healer, however, is no simple matter. To gain the services of such benevolent and righteous beings requires that the mage earn their trust. Often this requires a series of trials to prove that the mage’s goals are as noble as the spirit demands, though some mages have claimed to command the compliance of such spirits through sheer force of charisma. Some spirit mages even claim they did not choose their calling; instead, a powerful spirit chose them and led them into lives of service and ordeal. It should also be noted that the calling of a spirit healer is a dangerous one. The summoning of spirits through the Veil inevitably draws demons to the mage, sometimes very powerful ones. More than one tale exists of a spirit healer being fooled into believing a demon to be a spirit and inadvertently bringing them across the Veil... or being tricked into letting down their guard and possessed. As such, once a mage becomes a spirit healer they must heighten their vigilance for the remainder of their lives. It is a calling that not all will gladly suffer. Spirit Healer: The Class Specialization benefits for Spirit Healer: +2 magic, minor combat health regeneration. Spirit Healer Spells Group Heal * [[Ability Mechanics#Type|'Type']]: Activated * [[Ability Mechanics#Range|'Range']]: Allies * [[Ability Mechanics#Casting|'Casting']]: Fast * [[Ability Mechanics#Costs|'Costs']] ** Activation: 40.0 ** Cooldown (s): 20.0 * [[Ability Mechanics#Effects|'Effects']] ** Healing (%): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.5 The caster bathes allies in benevolent energy, instantly healing them by a moderate amount. Revival *Required Level: 8 *Cost: 60 *Upkeep:0 *Fatigue: 0 *Range: Yes *Cooldown (sec):120 *Area of Effect (ft): 2 The caster revives a fallen party member, raising them from unconsciousness and restoring some health. (for the Xbox 360, the body must be completely on the ground or it will not be revived) Lifeward *Required Level: 12 * [[Ability Mechanics#Type|'Type']]: Activated * [[Ability Mechanics#Range|'Range']]: Medium * [[Ability Mechanics#Casting|'Casting']]: Fast * [[Ability Mechanics#Costs|'Costs']] ** Activation: 55.0 ** Cooldown (s): 30.0 * [[Ability Mechanics#Effects|'Effects']] ** Auto Heal for: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.3 when target HP drops below 33%. *** Over Duration (s): 60.0 The caster places a protective ward on an ally that automatically restores health when the ally falls close to death. Cleansing Aura *Required Level: 14 * [[Ability Mechanics#Type|'Type']]: Sustained * [[Ability Mechanics#Range|'Range']]: Personal * [[Ability Mechanics#Casting|'Casting']]: Fast * [[Ability Mechanics#Costs|'Costs']] * Upkeep: 60.0 * Fatigue (%): 5 ** Cooldown (s): 30.0 * [[Ability Mechanics#Effects|'Effects']] ** Mana and Stamina Regeneration Penalty (exploration and combat): 10.0 ** Does not heal Caster ** Every 5.0 sec it *** heals all friendly targets in 5.0 ft range for (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.3 *** cures one injury on all friendly targets within 5.0 ft range *** if distance to target is greater then 5.0 ft then no cure and heal is decreased by distance*2/5 *Though the spell description does not say it, this spell constantly drains mana when you are in combat (in addition to the Upkeep that reserves mana from your pool). While this mode is active, waves of healing and cleansing energy emanate from the caster, restoring health to all nearby allies every few seconds and curing the injuries of allies very close to the caster. Unlocking *You can buy this tome in Denerim, from the Tranquil Proprietor in Wonders of Thedas for 15Gold. You can also buy the manual from the vendor in the Warden's Keep after you complete that quest. *You can also unlock it by befriending Wynne. Notable Spirit Healers *Wynne Reference Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category: Classes Category:Magic